


Memories & Dust

by scinglives



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives
Summary: What if Rose's memories had to be wiped because of the metacrisis instead of Donna's? Pure angst and heartbreak. Enjoy and review!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Memories & Dust

The Doctor stared at Rose as the two of them entered the TARDIS, as Rose skipped over to the console, the joy and happiness she was feeling practically bounced off her. As he looked over to her, his face was solemn, but Rose hadn't even noticed yet, as his hearts began to tighten; this was something he had never imagined he would have to do. The woman he had been travelling with for years, the woman he'd shared his life with for so long, travelling the Universe together as a duo, she had no idea what about to happen. All the memories, everything they had shared together was about to come to an end, she had a Timelord mind now. She was a Timelord in a human body, he couldn't watch he suffer and break in front of him. As he looked down at her, he didn't know what was worse. The idea of her dying from the metacrisis, her mind burning up as she began to fall apart in front of him, crashing like a computer, or the fact he could never see her again, never speak to her and hear her voice after today. She wouldn't remember any of their memories together. The time they went to Barcelona to see the dogs with no noses, the time they were knighted, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose. They had talked about that so much, every now and again calling themselves Sir or Dame for fun. The fact that she wouldn't remember any of those adventures crushed The Doctor's hearts more, he had seen the glisten in her hazel eyes, the sparkle she had when they set away on a new adventure, he didn't want to take that away from her. The two of them shared a bond, they loved one another, they were happy with their lives, travelling across the stars forever.

He watched the panic within her eyes as reality hit her, she knew what was about to happen to her, she looked scared and upset, taking small steps away from The Doctor. It was the first time The Doctor had seen fear, proper fear in her eyes. The fear of being alone again, not just her, but The Doctor. He was going to have to travel the Universe alone, without her by his side, holding his hand for comfort and reassurance.

"No," Rose shook her head violently as she edged to the railing, finally coming to a halt, she didn't want this to happen, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't leave him all alone, "No."

"I've got to…" The Doctor whispered, but Rose simply looked down at the console. "I have to…you'll….you'll die. I can't just let you die. You know that I can't watch that happen to you."

"No," Rose whispered, "I have to go back to my old life, before I met you? The Powell Estate, all alone? Unhappy, with no job or future ahead of me? No, I can't go back to that! I just can't!"

"Rose, Rose!" The Doctor grabbed her arms, looking down at her, this was the only way she was going to listen, he had to force her to listen, force her to see sense. "You are amazing, you know you are, deep down. Brilliant, you are going to be brilliant, without me. I know you can do it, it'll take time, but you'll get there, you'll go back to school, get a good job, a Husband, and kids. You will." He whispered.

"But you showed me everything." Rose's voice began to shake, trying to savour the last few moments she had with him, she knew it was pointless; she was going to forget it all within a few minutes. "You showed me everything about the Universe, that there's more out there, more to live for. I can't just go back! I need you! Who am I when I get back to Earth? Some twenty-year old living on an Estate for the rest of her life!" She whispered, tears began to stream down her face as she looked at him, thinking about her future. She knew he would do what she could beforehand, talk to Jackie, get her back in to education so she could live the best possible future. She didn't want this life, she never did, and the life she wanted was with The Doctor, travelling forever. They had promised one another they'd be together forever, that they'd travel forever, across the stars. She didn't want kids, she didn't want a Husband and a family, all she wanted was The Doctor. "I love you." She whispered, The Doctor could feel spasms of pain within him, his hearts breaking slowly.

"I know," The Doctor nodded gently, kissing her gently on the lips, this was the last time he could ever kiss her, ever enjoy the moment. And he was going to enjoy the last moment they had together, "You're strong," He whispered delicately, "You know you are. This isn't goodbye; I'll be in your dreams, maybe." He looked down at her, terror filled her eyes, but she quickly closed them as she knew what was about to happen, "Goodbye Rose Tyler. I'm so so sorry." The Doctor murmured as he placed his hands against her temples, all the memories flooded in front of him, the hand holding and the running. The aliens and the monsters, and the planets and moons. They all came back to him, flashing in front of him, flashing in front of Rose for one last time. He let out a sigh as Rose collapsed in to his arms, that was all it took. She had forgotten everything about him. He looked down at her peaceful face, so calm compared to a moment again. She had to go home. He took a deep, shaky breath as he set in the co-ordinates for the Powell Estate, as a small stray tear fell down his face. Time for Rose Tyler to go home, for good.


End file.
